


Second Thoughts

by n3ongold3n



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3ongold3n/pseuds/n3ongold3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novice love in Masyaf. </p>
<p>Malik has his doubts if he should continue seeing Altair.<br/>Altair needs a plan to convince Malik of their liaison.<br/>Take their relationship to third base? Should be worth a try.</p>
<p>Characters belong to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Hit You in the Sweet Spot (but also works without having read it).

 

Malik could feel Kadar's eyes piercing into his back. He had been shifting and fidgeting since he accompanied him to the library, which was odd enough for him. Malik first thought nothing of Kadar's unusual behaviour; He was just not used to sit still and read a book for more than ten minutes straight. But after a while he couldn't shake off the thought that there was more to this.

He hoped that his brother wasn't aware of the fact that he and Altair were meeting each other at the lake outside of Masyaf on a regular basis for several weeks now. Not that anything in particular had happened since then; It never had gotten as far as on their first night there. This was mainly due to Malik because even though he loved spending time alone with Altair and their kissing made his head swim and his stomach tingle, something made him shy away from letting Altair's hands roam further down his body when they were lying next to each other in the sand – wet, cold and tense. Something was just not right but he didn't quite know what it was...

“Malik?”

His brother's voice shook him out of his daydreams.

"Soo,...can we be friends with Altair now?”

Eyes fixed sternly on the book in front of him, Malik was glad that he sat with his back turned to Kadar so he couldn't see his cheeks flush with sudden heat. He cleared his throat.

“What makes you think _that_? Let alone,... let alone, why would you _want_ that anyway?”

He turned around to face Kadar, who grinned at him guardedly and before he could say any other word, his brother added hastily: “Sorry, I maybe shouldn't have asked. But. I don't know. You seem much more relaxed lately. And I … I thought you had come to terms with the fact that _he_ , you know, Altair, is just as good as you in combat. Maybe even a little better...”

Malik's jaw fell open.

Kadar's head jerked up, his blue eyes wide in shock.

“He is _what_?!” Malik completely forgot to feel found out by his brother. So _that_ was it? He thought Altair was a better fighter and he had been jealous? His own little brother who had looked up to him for as long as they knew each other? He was baffled and lost for words. He should have been glad for not having to invent some bogus story why he was in such a good mood lately, but this. This was even worse.

He squinted at Kadar as if he could examine the air for proof of the words that had just been spoken and now had vanished into nothingness. But the only proof was his brother, covering his mouth with both hands staring at him with the eyes of a frightened rabbit.

“He is WHAT?!” Malik was roaring now, rising up from his chair, “Can one not be a little content with life once in a while?” he poked his index finger in Kadar's direction, “The only thing _I_ have come to terms with is the fact that this idiot you are speaking of will never become a genuine assassin with that sloppy attitude of his. I thought that was clear to everyone! ...or at least to the few novices with a glimpse of intelligence in them.”

He gave Kadar a draconic look and was pleased to see his brother squirm under his view. At least he had the decency to be ashamed. Better fighter. Ha! Everything Altair gained by his physical strength he lost in tactics. He could never wait for an opponent to drop his guard but bluntly attacked whenever it pleased him. Fair enough, he usually succeeded but he could be so much better if he would just use his brain every so often.

And now Kadar wanted to be friends with him; wanted _them_ to be friends with him. But what could he say? Malik calmed himself and sat down again.

“You are old enough to choose your friends without asking me. If you want to hear my opinion, though, I can only remind you of the fact that you – and I – have the honor as well as the duty to represent the name Al-Sayf, now and in the future. And I wonder if you best serve our family name by following dubious idols. ”He shrugged his shoulders but put on a stern look to show Kadar that he was dead serious. “It’s your call but I suggest you better not neglect your training or studies over someone like Altair.”

During his speech, hearing himself talk, an uncomfortable thought had been creeping up in him.

Was this actually a lecture for Kadar? When had he become such a hypocrite? He felt sick all of a sudden. This was what had been weighing on _his_ subconscious all the time but he had never realized it in such clarity.

His dilemma was quite obvious when he thought about it this way. He just didn't know how he could do two things at the same time – make the best of his stay in Masyaf to at least attempt becoming as good as his father once was to hold up family honour _and_ be with Altair. His problem was not the occasional lost afternoon – he could compensate that easily. But he got so distracted. Unconsciously, he searched the flocks of novices for Altair's face and when he had found him and their eyes met, the rest of the day was lost. He could not stop himself from fantasizing about Altair – how good his smooth, golden skin smelled in the sun, how hot his breath was down his neck...

The days when they had to fight each other were even worse. Being so close to Altair – panting, sweating, touching – required utter self restraint from Malik. Everything their combats had done to Altair in the beginning, he had to suffer from it now and always left the training grounds aroused and angry.

It was horror for Malik because it upset his strict study routine. At the same time he wanted nothing more than to grab Altair, throw him on the ground an kiss his face off. It was hopeless. If he ever wanted to be sane and self-contained again, he had to end this. He had to think of the greater good – his family, his brother, his ambitions. Everything. He could not neglect these things because of some whim. It would pass; He just had to try his hardest.

Realizing that he had been lost in thoughts, he saw Kadar shifting uneasily, not sure if to stay or to go. He clearly itched to run off to join Altair’s horde of fans.

“I know Malik – Family honour.” he grinned brightly scratching his nose. “You know, I know – we’ve grown up in the same house, remember?”

Malik could not help but smile. He nudged Kadar’s shoulder, playfully pushing him in the direction of the exit. He watched Kadar run off but making an abrupt halt at the door. He turned back and shouted over his shoulder:

“I will keep in mind what you said, I promise!”

Malik seemed not to have succeeded in producing a reassuring smile as Kadar added: “Don’t pull such a face! We will make the Al-Sayfs proud – just look at us! No doubt about it.”

With that he pulled the wooden door open and disappeared into the afternoon.

_Just look at us_. Indeed. Malik sighed heavily and slammed the leather-bound folio onto the table when he opened it again. He didn’t know yet how or when he would inform Altair of his decision. But it had to be done. It was better for all of them.

 

\--------

Nobody was in the library. Of course not. It was a beautiful day outside and anyone who could spare some time was swimming, going to the village market or just enjoying the sun in the gardens. And _he_ had to come to this gloomy den to see if Malik was kindly granting him an audience today. He was already annoyed when he saw the tall figure bent over a pile of books in the corner. Would he never get bored of this? The damn sun was shining outside – it was a perfect day to sneak off to the lake and, yet, here he was, following Malik around like some kind of solicitant! How could he choose reading over him? It was ridiculous. He shouldn’t even be here.

Grumbling, he gave the unsuspecting Malik a slap to the back of his head.

“Hey, you owl, don’t you want to see the light sometimes?” And whispering close to his ear he added, “Don’t you want to see _me_ sometimes?”

His reply was a punch in the stomach.

Malik hissed: “I told you _never_ to speak to me like this in public. _Ever_. Ever, goddammit! It may be fine for you – you don’t have a family and I guess all of your _courtiers_ would not mind if if they found out about us, but for _me_ , Altair, for _me_ it matters!” Altair's brows drew closer and closer together. What the hell was going on here? But Malik continued: “And if _you_ don’t think you need to actually study and fill your head with useful things, then that is your choice. But _I_ actually take this seriously.”

So that was what he got for his efforts? For taking time to see him? Altair was seething. He wanted to punch this overbearing expression right off Malik’s face. So how come _he_ managed to get on with his training _and_ have some fun once in a while then? This was downright stupid. As if Malik did not long to seek the privacy outside Masyaf’s walls! He _had_ noticed that their interaction had become somewhat more awkward and their encounters never resulted in anything more than passionate kisses, but he had always put this down to Malik being a little too shy to admit his feelings.

There was nothing wrong with the kissing but Altair was impatient for more to happen. And from Malik’s hitched breathing after each kiss he was quite sure that he felt just the same. Idiot. Coward. Why couldn’t he just enjoy himself like any other normal person on this earth? So often when Altair tried to signal Malik their secret message to meet at the lake, he would shake his head or pretend he had not seen it, just to disappear behind a tower of books or to the training grounds. Altair remembered all those occasions and could not help but feeling offended.

“You never come to see _me_. I always have to look for you! You know, if you would have a little more talent, like me, you wouldn’t have to stay in this dusty tower all the time!” Altair said angrily. Why couldn't Malik be a little more like him?

Malik replied in this sarcastic voice that never failed to make Altair's blood boil: “No, you’re quite right there. But I also never see _your_ name on the list of soon-to-graduate novices - talented or not. You may be able to bulldoze your way through a crowd of Templars but you wouldn’t know how to pick a lock if your life depended on it.”

“I’ll just kick the door in, you nagging goat.”

“Hmm, very stealthy. I rest my case.”

Altair clenched his fists. _This_ is what he had skipped a free afternoon of promising spring-pleasures for? Being told off by a nerd?

“And that is exactly what I am talking about, Altair. You just can't control yourself.” Malik gestured at him with both hands. “It's not working.” Malik's shoulders slumped as he continued almost in a whisper “At least not for me. I can't go through with this...as much as I would like to...”

His last words were not much more than a hoarse rumble but Altair heard them clear as a bell. He felt his stomach drop. Did Malik just say he wanted to _end_ it? That wasn't possible.

“You can't be serious Malik. I know you want this just as much as I do.”

Malik snorted bitterly. “Maybe... maybe. But I owe this to my family. I must be a good role-model for Kadar. I promised my father and I am not going to let him down. I can't throw the most valuable time of my life away just for a little fun. Think about it, Altair, we must serve a greater purpose than our petty pleasures.”

So he really _was_ serious. That idiot. He might like to think himself being so strong and independentbut Altair knew just how much effort Malik had to put into resisting his urges when they were together. So far Altair hadn't pushed him – they had all the time in the world as far as he was concerned. Now that would have to change. If Malik wanted to play this way, Altair certainly would not give in without a fight.

He couldn't hope to win in a discussion with him though.

“you’re such an... ah, forget it!” Altair turned on his heel and strode towards the exit. He was done with this. When he had almost reached the door, he turned back again to see to his satisfaction that Malik had followed him with his eyes through the corridor. Suddenly he remembered something and his voice sounded hollow through the vault when he announced with a smug grin: “We will see who is better-suited as an assassin, Malik. We have combat training together this evening. …a superior mind like yours would not have forgotten that, right?”

If Malik thought he could get rid of him that easily, he was grossly mistaken. Altair already had a plan how to make this afternoon's training session a little more exciting than usual.

He slid out and let the door slam behind him.

Some hours later the air was mild and hundreds of fluffy white seeds from the poplars in the garden were floating in the gentle breeze. The last daylight tinted the training ring in a deep orange glow just as the faces of all the bystanders around the training ring were illuminated by the soft light. However, their expressions were in stark contrast to the tranquil scenery. Some novices let their mouths hang wide open while others were grimacing, forcing themselves not to laugh out loudly at what had just happened in front of their eyes.

The voice of Master Halil thundered and echoed from the castle walls: “What has gotten _into_ you, novice?! You had him on the ground – he had _surrendered_! Why in Allah's name did you bite his _face_?!”

Altair shrugged and could barely hide his grin “I got carried away.”

“Quite so, Altair!” The old trainer slammed his fist down on the wooden railing. “I never want to witness such behavior ever again, understand? You are not an _animal_ – you're supposed to become an _assassin_!”

Halil shot a last sharp look at Altair before he turned to leave, his head still shaking in disbelief when he disappeared in the main hall of the castle.

Altair grinned viciously at Malik who was trembling with rage, pressing a wet cloth to his cheek that was covered with watery blood stains. With much delight Altair took in the deathly glare Malik shot back at him before turning away. Also the slight tenting in Malik's pants had not slipped his attention; It was all going to plan so far. While the audience was still staring at him like some rare animal, he watched Malik clumsily struggling the robe over his head and hurry towards the castle.

Altair managed to open the doors of the library without making a sound. He sidled up to the very end of the corridor where he found Malik, as expected, brooding over his books again. He watched him from behind a shelf and noticed that reading was not going as easy as it had this afternoon. Malik seemingly tried to force himself to focus on the words but failed miserably. His forehead was glistening with sweat and his left hand kept wandering to his groin. Yet, it was vehemently ripped away every time it was about to reach the full-grown erection that was visible even under the folds of the gray robes. Malik growled and clenched his shaky fingers on the desk.

At that point Altair felt almost sorry for his friend. He saw the torture of his internal fight etched on Malik's face. It looked almost painful. He just could not comprehend why a man would do this to himself. He left his cover and a cautious smile was playing about his lips when he approached Malik from behind. Very gently he placed his hand in the other man's lap and softly breathed against the shell of his ear.

Malik sighed softly. Then he froze.

Altair managed to escape being elbow-checked in the stomach again only narrowly. But Malik would not get away that easily this time. He let his hands roam all over the tense body beneath him; touching places that made the other wince and shiver simultaneously. He brushed his muscular thighs and over nipples that became instantly hard when the rough fabric moved against them.

“Hah, ...Altair, s-stop!”

Jumping up from his defensive position, Malik tried to push Altair away but the attempt was so weak that it could not prevent him from edging closer and closer. He tugged Malik's shirt front open and assaulted his neck with biting kisses that trailed from his jaw to his collarbone. Malik tried to struggle free but every time Altair succeeded in placing yet another kiss or tracing his tongue along the side of his neck, he could feel more than hear the animalistic noise that was forming in the others lungs.

Malik seemed to be too busy fighting with his inner demons and Altair at the same time that he realized too late that he had managed to be maneuvered into a hopeless position. Trapped between the wall and a heavy shelf, there was no escape from Altair. He almost had him where he wanted. Malik's last attempts to fight him off had become a mere gesture but one of his blows had the leather of Altair's chest harness breaking and the metal clasp landed on the ground with a clanking noise. Altair shot Malik an approving look and smirked when also his robes parted, revealing a well-defined chest, strewn with tiny freckles.

He knew it would not take long until Malik would finally break. He pressed against his squirming friend with his whole body and felt him still in a shudder. They were breathing against each other in an angry rhythm as Altair slowly grabbed Malik's wrists and firmly pinned them to the wall above their heads. His chest was so deliciously flushed, Altair just had to lick right across it with broad strokes, tasting the salt and dust the day had left there.

“Hnn..no, Altair, …please!”

“Don't be so stupid and stubborn Malik – you know it's no use. Why do you torture yourself like that? I have seen you...”

“Altair, please, not _here_!”

“Mmmmm, I'm afraid you leave me no other choice.” Altair mumbled as he scraped his teeth along Malik's jaw. He felt Malik's hips betraying his reluctant facade as they were bucking towards him every time his scarred lips found another sweet spot to caress. It didn't take much longer until also Malik's voice slipped from his control and muffled groans got lost in the high stone vault.

Finally getting some reaction encouraged Altair to take one of his hands from Malik's wrists but still use the other to keep him restrained in a firm grip. His left index finger followed the small trail of sweat between his pectorals seeping into the seam of Malik's breeches. He slid his hand inside and softly grabbed his balls to massage them lightly.

One short yank and Malik's pants crumpled on the floor around his boots, revealing his proud erection bobbing up and down with excitement. Altair saw Malik's hands clawing the limestone behind him and decided to release his friend from his grip. His hands free, he raked his nails across his chest and abdomen. When Malik made no further attempt to fight him off but seemed to have accepted his fate, Altair lowered himself on his knees.

Malik's eyes grew wide in shock, staring at him but Altair just smirked and slid out his tongue to gently place it under Malik's cock. He made almost no physical contact – only the cushion of heat radiating from his tongue connected them. He savoured the suppressed whimper from the other when he just held himself there and did not move for a while. Then he gave a teasing flick around the head, making Malik huff and slam his head against the stone wall behind him. Altair licked his lips until they were all covered with his thick saliva; Then he slid them over Malik's whole cock.

“Ohnngg... Fuck, Altair!”

He was so loud! If it wasn't for the massive oak doors of the library Altair would have feared they could hear Malik's moans in the damn garden. He closed his eyes and began to suck Malik rhythmically, his lips curled over his teeth so he wouldn't break the pleasure by scratching over the sensitive skin. When he looked up from under his lashes, he saw that only Mlaik's shoulders were still holding him upright; The rest of his body was bent towards Altair in an awkward angle while his cheeks caressed the cold rock of the wall. That was exactly where Altair wanted to have him so he upped the tempo of his sucking.

“Aahah... Hohgod!” Malik could not contain himself any longer and grabbed Altair's hair at the back of his head. Altair moaned around the hot dick in his mouth when he felt Malik clench both hands in his hair. That made Malik thrust himself further so that his cock jabbed the back of Altair's throat. He gagged but at the same time he wanted to give even more.

Placing his hands on Malik's hips, he pulled back a little and tried to beathe calmly while Malik slid his tip lazily in and out between his lips. When he had caught his breath again, he suddenly took in all of Malik's length without a warning. The yelp this earned him was well-rewarding as it signified Malik loosing all of his self-control. He felt his head being grabbed harder and forced into a faster rhythm. This time he was prepared for it. He opened his throat as wide as he could while tightening his lips around the pistoning shaft. The barbarous groans it coaxed out of Malik were worth all the effort. Sweat was dripping from Malik's forehead onto his own as Malik seemed to get closer and closer.

“No... no. Ah! Fuck no!”

When Altair started moving his tongue to massage the underside of Malik's cock, that sent him over the edge. With a last hard thrust, Malik spilled his hot semen into Altair's throat. With slow strokes he spread the mess of fluids all over Malik's cock, his teeth scraping slightly over the slick skin, now coated with sticky cum and saliva.

Malik's knees buckled and he collapsed against the wall, panting and covering his eyes with his elbow. He was obviously completely spent, Altair noticed with satisfaction when he got up from his knees and wiped his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. That would teach him how much he could resist Altair...

Readjusting his robes, he kept watching Malik for a response but he seemed to exhausted to even lift his head. Well, later then he could admit his error to Altair and apologize.

“You filthy bastard...” Malik managed to whisper from under his sleeve, “Don't even dare to think that you can make me surrender to your will with those little tricks.”

“We'll see about that, won't we?” Altair nudged Malik's leg with his foot before he turned to make his way out of the library to join the others for their evening meal. That stubborn mule still wouldn't see sense? Let's wait and see how he would think about that in a week's time. There was no way Malik could keep that up for so long. Altair just had to be patient. And he hated it.

When he had reached the massive doors, he yelled back into the corridor before leaving the library:

“We're not done with this, Malik! We're not done...”

 


End file.
